A. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to game ball like elements adapted to be thrown through the air. In particular, this invention relates to football-like game balls which have increased rotational stability as well as increased flight path when being thrown through the air.
B. Prior Art
Conventional footballs being generally ellipsoidal in nature, require a great deal of skill when thrown to provide rotational spin as well as to optimize the flight path. Thus, much practice in throwing is necessary to develop the necessary skill. This limits the number of players of the game.
Our copending application, Ser. No. 354,935 filed Apr. 27, 1973 shows an air passage coincidental with a major axis of a truncated ellipsoidal shape so that the flight path of a football may be increased somewhat over a conventional type of football. By providing in general a Venturi-like through passage running coaxial with the major axis of the modified football and making such symmetrical about a minor axis of the football game device, there is effectively achieved further increases in flight path of the football. Additionally, providing a flow cone angle between 2.degree.-25.degree., the expansion of air through the nozzle passage promotes low turbulence effects and essentially a streamline flow which is believed has to increase the flight path time.
Further weighted elements have been found to provide an optimized rotational stability when these elements are positionally located adjacent to or within an outer wall of the football game device.